At 30 000 Feet
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you’d do anything to save her, right? Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Now complete.
1. Part I

**At 30,000 Feet**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None, Pre-Breaking Dawn

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: So I got the idea for this fic from a season three episode of House. And yes this is part of my threesome AU.

**Part I**

I have the nastiest luck. Why do I always get sick at the worst possible times?

I groaned, shifting in the leather airplane seat to move my body closer to Edward's. At least we're going home, I thought, as I laid my head on his stone shoulder; the coolness of his skin felt good against my hot cheek.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward frowned, and shifted slightly, turning towards me. He reached out and cupped my other warm cheek in his hand; I leaned into it, anything for relief from my burning skin. "You're warm."

I didn't answer; I was nauseous too and didn't want to throw up. Carlisle, in the seat beside Edward, turned to me then, and I held his concerned golden gaze, silently begging him, wondering if he had anything that would help my nausea.

"She doesn't appear to have a fever," Edward muttered, answering Carlisle's unasked question, his hand moving to my slightly clammy forehead. "She just feels hot." He paused, running his hand down my face. "Would you like something cold to drink love? It might help."

I nodded, hoping that it would at least settle my stomach. Edward went to get up but Carlisle laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get it, Edward," he said and then disappeared down the aisle towards the back of the plane.

My eyes fell closed as I felt a sudden headache; I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning in pain.

Okay I've had enough, I thought, twisting in my seat and away from Edward, when Carlisle came back I would tell him how I really felt. I didn't want to spend the whole of the eighteen hours before we landed, in agony.

Carlisle returned seconds later with the water, sitting on the edge of his seat, he handed it to me. "Thank you," I whispered to him. Carlisle smiled gently.

I took a sip and immediately started shivering, the cold was too much. "Bella," Edward said, "are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?"

I glanced at Edward and then looked to Carlisle with frightened eyes. He moved to kneel in the small space on the floor in front of me. He reached out and pressed the back of his cold hand against my forehead, I shivered. "You were wrong about the fever, Edward," Carlisle muttered, a look of concern on his beautiful face. He took my left wrist in his other hand to check my pulse. "Bella," he said, after he dropped my wrist. "I don't want you to lie to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth. How are you feeling?"

"Cold, nauseous," I looked away, out the window. "And a really bad headache." Both Carlisle and Edward let out a sigh; I turned back to them, slight panic coming over me. "What's wrong with me?" I asked, looking from one vampire to the other.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "I don't know," he replied, "With your symptoms...it could be almost anything. And with no way to run tests," he paused and looked at Edward for a brief moment before turning back to me. "I can only treat your symptoms." Edward stood suddenly and with an apologetic smile moved into the aisle and to the back of the plane. "Edward's going to ask a flight attendant for the first aid kit," Carlisle said, picking up on my confusion. "There should be some meds in it that I can give you."

I nodded, and closed my eyes against the throbbing in my head. "I'm sorry, Bella," I heard him say. "I wish there was more I could do for you."

"I know," I replied, opening my eyes as he moved to Edward's empty seat. We shared a concerned glance before Carlisle reached out and cupped my cheek in his cold hand; I shivered, but brought my own hand up, covering his so that he didn't pull away.

His gaze was wary as he leaned towards me, his cool lips just brushing against mine in a comforting kiss. And I was glad that he couldn't catch whatever it is that I have.

"Here Carlisle," Edward's voice interrupted our kiss.

Carlisle pulled back slightly, the concern in his golden eyes was piercing. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand to ensure him that I was okay...for now at least. He smiled gently and then turned to Edward.

Edward passed him the first aid kit. "The flight attendants were worried," Edward told him. "They wanted to know why I need the kit."

"What did you tell them?" Carlisle asked, as he began rummaging through the box.

"That my fiancée wasn't feeling too well."

"That's it?" Carlisle sighed as he rattled a small white pill bottle.

"Yes." Edward sat down beside Carlisle. After a moment he frowned, "should I have told them something different?"

"No, you told them the truth, that's all they need to know." Carlisle set the box down on the seat and sighed, "This airplane has a very poorly stocked first aid kit." He eyed the pill bottle sitting on top of the box and then turned to me. "Bella," he said slowly, "I can give you some ibuprofen. It'll help with the headache and fever, but it may make your nausea worse."

"Isn't there anything in there that'll take the nausea away?" I asked. I didn't want it to get any worse than what it already was. I'd suffer through the fever and headache if I had to.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle apologized, "there should be though, as there should be acetaminophen."

"I don't want it," I said, "the nausea is bad. I can put up with the headache."

Carlisle looked doubtful, but nodded. "Okay," he said, "just let me know if you change your mind. Or if you feel any different."

"I'll try to sleep most of it off," I said, leaning back in my seat. "I might feel better when I wake up."

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket, love," Edward said and got up.

I didn't wait for him to return; I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.


	2. Part II

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part II**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: Shorter than the first I know, but here's the second part, told from Carlisle's POV. Enjoy! More to come soon.

"Carlisle." Edward's anxious voice was barely auditable, even through he sat right next to me. I turned, and rose from my seat as I noticed right away what had alarmed him. "She wasn't like this before, was she?"

I reached out and pulled the blanket down from Bella's shoulders, she didn't wake. "No, there was no rash. I would've noticed." I brushed the opening on her blouse aside to see if the rash extended beyond her face, neck, and arms. It did. My hand then went to her forehead; her skin was warmer than ever.

She was sick. Really sick, and if I couldn't get her fever down, then I was afraid she wouldn't survive the flight.

"Edward, I need a thermometer, there isn't one in the first aid kit. Can you go and ask the flight attendants? I don't care what you tell them, just get me one. I need to get her fever down." I knew my gaze was as desperate as my words had been when I met his. Edward's tortured golden eyes rested on Bella; I could tell he was in pain because she was in pain. I covered his hand with my own. "You know I will do everything possible for her. I love her just as much as you do."

Edward inhaled deeply and then turned, heading to the back of the plane. I reached for the lever on Bella's seat and pulled it, moving it to a horizontal position. "Bella?" I asked as I pulled the blanket off her. "Bella, it's Carlisle, I need you to wake up for me."

Bella didn't stir and if my heart was beating, it surely would've doubled in it's pace. I could already hear the sudden chatter of the other first class passengers; 'is something wrong with that girl?', 'look how red her face is...', 'is that a rash? I wonder how sick she really is...'

Taking a breath, I pushed those voices from my head; the last thing anyone needed on this flight was panic.

"This was all they had," Edward appeared at my side, and handed me a small thermometer that looked like one that had been used to measure outside air temperature. "The passengers are starting to get anxious."

"They're not the only ones," I muttered, although I knew I didn't need to. Edward could feel my concern as much as I could feel his.

"You didn't wake her?" Edward asked.

"Her temp is too high, if it's as high as I expect, she won't wake." I didn't need to say the word; Edward knew all too well what I meant. It took only a few seconds for me to get an idea of just how high her temperature really was.

My breathing became ragged when I read it to be at least 105. "Carlisle..."

I shook my head before my emotions could get the better of me. It would not help Bella if I let my love for her cloud my medical judgement. "Edward, go talk to the flight attendants; find out if it's too late to turn around. Tell them we have a medical emergency, Bella needs to get off this flight and to a hospital."


	3. Part III

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part III**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: I'm in pain from my minor car accident last night, so I thought I'd stay home from work and write this for you guys. Thanks to captjackspeanut for the naked!Edward idea. Hope you all enjoy!

No sooner had the words left my mouth, did the panic break out. Passengers got up from their seats and, frightened, either moved further up or through the curtain and into coach.

"I'm sorry, sir," I turned at the sound of a flight attendant's voice. Edward moved past me to kneel at Bella's side, his hand on her forehead. "We just passed the half way mark fifteen minutes ago. There's no turning around." She was young and pretty, I read the name on her tag: Ashley.

"Ashley," I said, using the most appealing voice I could manage, "my daughter is very sick. She needs-"

"She spoke with the pilot, Carlisle," Edward said quietly, "there's not enough fuel. We'd never make it."

I sighed as a feeling of extremely disconcerting unease filled me. My eyes fell closed as I glanced apologetically at Edward, _I'm sorry_.

Edward's expression hardened and he shook his head slowly. He was telling me not to give up, not to lose faith, but hadn't it already gone? With a plane full of human passengers, with no medical equipment or medications, what hope did I have left of saving the one human who held a place in my cold heart that no one else ever had? I didn't.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ashley interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at her and found her frightened eyes fixed on Bella.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"You're a doctor right?" she asked, and glanced at Edward. "That's what he said."

"I am," I replied, "but there's little I can do for her."

"Then she's-"

"No," Edward's voice was sharp; I could see the girl flinch just slightly. "My father and I will do everything in our power to make sure she survives this flight." Edward's golden gaze was piercing when it met mine.

I don't know why it struck me then, but I suddenly knew how to get Bella's temperature down. A small smile stretched across my lips and Edward frowned at me. _Think about it Edward,_ I thought, _what's the fastest and easiest way to get a patient's fever down when it's extremely high?_

"An ice bath," Edward muttered, only loud enough so I could hear. _Yes._ "But where are we going to get an ice bath?"

Normally I would've laughed at his cluelessness, Edward was smart, but sometimes I wonder how exactly his brain operates. _We won't. _"Ashley, is it possible to clear these passengers out of first class? I can help Bella, but I need some privacy."

She frowned at me, much the same as Edward had. "Um, I suppose. Is it contagious? Is that why you need them gone? So that they don't catch it?"

"I don't know if it's contagious, I don't know what she has. But it's more than possible."

The flight attendant didn't even have to ask, the remaining passengers ran from their seats, and into the next cabin. "Should I inform the pilot that you've quarantined first class?" she asked.

"No," I said, moving over to Bella, "however I was wondering if you could grant me access to your facilities, I'm going to need some supplies, and it's best if we keep as many people out of this area as possible."

She nodded, biting her lip, "of course." She shared a worried glance with Edward before turning and moving back through the curtain.

I worked quickly, removing Bella's clothes. Edward stood behind me, frozen. "Take off your clothes Edward," I ordered.


	4. Part IV

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part IV**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: Here's Part IV, my life kind of got in the way of writing last night, because I wasn't feeling well. And today is even worse, or at least it is now, I was alright this morning. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good, I don't feel like writing, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy.

"Take off your clothes and get under the blanket with her, Edward," I said again, when he still didn't move. "It's the only way we can get her fever down."

Edward seemed to snap out of his reverie at that, and quickly removed his clothing, grabbing the blanket and covering Bella and himself with it. "She's warm, Carlisle," Edward said, "really warm."

"I know," I replied, "I can only hope that this works." Sighing, I turned and started to pace, millions of different diagnoses running through my mind.

It was an infection, of that I was almost positive. Although, was it bacterial or viral? The sudden, severe onset of her symptoms pointed more towards bacterial. But with no way to run a blood culture, I could have no hope of discovering what was making Bella ill.

"If only I knew whether or not the rash is a symptom," I muttered, meeting Edward's anxious eyes.

"It wasn't there before the fever," Edward reminded me.

"No," I replied, "but that doesn't mean anything." I paused, "did Bella seem a little different to you, Edward?" I asked.

He frowned, "Downplaying her symptoms? She's always done that."

I shook my head; I was obviously looking for symptoms that weren't there. Symptoms that would've lead to a diagnosis sooner. "It doesn't matter," I muttered, moving over to them and taking Bella's temperature again.

No change.

I felt my panic return; I knew I was running out of time.

Standing, I moved quickly through the curtain separating us from the rest of the passengers and to the back of the plane.

"How's she doing?" Ashley asked when I appeared in the doorway.

"I can't get her fever down," I said, my eyes searching the cupboards. "Listen; can you do me a favour? I need you to ask the passengers to give up any medications they may have on them." I reached for the bottle of Vodka that sat on a counter behind me. "Are there any diabetics on board? I'm also going to need at least one needle." The flight attendant looked shocked, but nodded her head after a second. "Thank you."

I turned and headed back to first class. "Vodka?" Edward asked when I returned.

"It works better for sterilization, than some of the other alcohols," I explained. "Edward, yesterday, did Bella mention anything to you about feeling well?"

Edward's eyes narrowed before he answered, "She did mention a headache and a stiff neck, but she just thought that it was from the way she slept."

I took a deep breath; my brain finally resting on what I hoped was a correct diagnosis. "Bacterial Meningitis?" Edward said, my gaze was tortured as it met his. "Carlisle," Edward's voice turned pleading, "no." He shook his head, "you're wrong, Carlisle. It has to be something else!"

"Edward," I said my voice low and pained, I moved over and sat down beside them. "You know I don't want this for her. And if there was a possibility of it being anything else, I would do everything I could to figure it out! But you know as well as I do, the symptoms, it's quite clear."

"Carlisle, half the people on this plane could be infected too."

"I know," I muttered, "which is why I'm not going to say anything. We don't need mass hysteria to break out."

"If it Meningitis," Edward sighed, "how long do we have?"

"That depends," I said, my eyes on Bella's beautiful face. "That flight attendant was supposed to get me medication from the other passengers. I can only hope for board-spectrum antibiotics. And they may not help her all that much." Edward looked up and then away suddenly, towards the curtain. "What?"

"The flight attendant has the meds," he whispered.

I stood and moved over to the curtain, I was just about to pull it aside when she spoke. "Um, Dr. Cullen?" she called, louder than was necessary. I pulled the curtain open. "Oh," she blushed, and handed me a bag that she held in her right hand. "These are what I could get for you. There are a couple of needles in there as well."

I smiled, "thank you Ashley." She nodded after a moment and then turned.

Closing the curtain, I carried the bag over to where Edward and Bella were and dumped it onto the seat. Something caught my eye immediately and I reached for the vial lying amongst various pill bottles. I frowned as I read the label: vancomycin.

"How did someone get that on the plane?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "I don't even know why a person would have this in their possession." I rolled the vial between my fingers, there wasn't much left.

"Will it work?" Edward asked as I reached for a full bottle of amoxicillin.

"There's not enough, and I don't want to waste it, without a proper diagnosis..." I trailed off, knowing that he would follow my thoughts.

There was one test, although extremely risky to perform in these conditions that would give a definitive answer as to whether or not Bella had Meningitis. "Put your clothes back on Edward," I said, "you're not helping her anyway. I need you to help me perform an LP on her."

A/N: For those of you who have seen the episode of House that I based this off of, yes, I am kind of going along the same lines, however, she will not have the same condition as the patient did in the show.


	5. Part V

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part V**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: Very slight for Midnight Sun

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: I've decided to switch up the POV in this part and write from Edward's POV. I also got a lot of questions pertaining to the medical terms used in the last chapter. Therefore I've decided to go a little lighter on the terms and procedures. I'm sorry to those who actually know what I'm talking about, but for those who don't, it'll make this story more enjoyable for both of us. That said I'm going to briefly explain about the last chapter before you read this one (those of you who knew what I was talking about, feel free to skip over this). An LP/lumbar puncture or a spinal tap is a medical procedure in which the doctor inserts a needle into the patient's spine. Spinal fluid is then collected and tested. Bacterial meningitis is an infection of the brain and spinal cord. It is life threatening if left untreated.

"Is that a little dangerous Carlisle?" I asked as I quickly dressed. Although it had been a few years since I'd last graduated Med School, the knowledge hadn't faded.

"We've been lucky enough to be turbulence free so far," Carlisle said.

"So far," I repeated, "if we did happen to hit a pocket of turbulence, even you wouldn't have a steady enough hand not to hit any nerves." He was struggling again with his decision, and I was sorry.

_I love her too you know,_ he thought, his eyes tortured. "I know you do," I muttered. _But we're running out of time._

I didn't reply and Carlisle sighed. "Are you going to help me or not?" he asked, as he began clearing the pill bottles off the seat.

I nodded and moved over to Bella. Carefully lifting her onto her side, I brought her knees up to her chest and bent her head. "Hold her as steady as you can Edward," Carlisle said as he used a piece of Vodka soaked gauze to clean an area on Bella's lower back.

Carlisle picked up the needle and I tightened my grip on her.

I don't know why I heard it, I had long ago trained my mind to block out everyone's thoughts that I didn't care to hear. But I saw it, as clear as the pilot saw it in his mind; the sky, black and lit up only every few seconds by lightning strikes.

My hand's tightened on Bella's body and I sucked in a deep breath, wondering if Carlisle still had time, and then several things happened at once. The pilot reached for the intercom, ready to warn passengers of the approaching thunderstorm and to ask them to return to their seats, the airplane hit a pocket of air, jerking and dropping what felt like a few hundred feet, and Carlisle's hand moved, the needle puncturing Bella's skin.

"No!" I cried, and reached for Carlisle's arm; fear that he had hit one of Bella's nerves filling my senses.

A/N: I am truly sorry about the length of this part. But I'm working on the next part, and should have it done soon.


	6. Part VI

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part VI**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: Back to Carlisle's POV for this one. I think Edward just had to have his say, and I suck at writing him. Enjoy!

"It's alright, Edward," I assured him. Although, I knew that I couldn't continue with the procedure now. "I didn't go that deep." Edward's hand relaxed and I pulled the needle from Bella's back, putting pressure on the puncture site just as a precaution.

I looked up as he moved away and began to pace, ignoring the constant motion of the airplane. "What are going to do now Carlisle?"

I had two choices for treatment, the amoxicillin or the vancomycin. There were other assorted antibiotics amongst the pill bottles, but the amoxicillin was the only one with enough in it. "The amoxicillin is our best bet," I told Edward.

"She's unconscious," he said, "how are you going to give it her?"

My gaze rested on Bella, Edward was right; we couldn't give them to her. I thought, my mind running through several different ways of getting those pills into a liquid form. However, none of which were possible on an airplane with limited medical supplies.

"The vancomycin?" Edward asked.

"Let's hope there's enough to keep the infection at bay until we land," I said as I reached for the vial and, using one the needles, injected it into Bella's arm.

~*~

About half an hour later, Edward lifted his head from Bella's shoulder and informed me that the flight attendant, Ashley, was getting anxious because she hadn't heard anything from me. "You should talk to her Carlisle," Edward said, "before she decides to come and check herself."

I sighed, and stood. "Check Bella's temperature for me, I need to know if the vancomycin is having any effect on the infection." Edward nodded and reached for the thermometer.

Pretending to get a couple of towels from the back, I moved the curtain aside and headed towards the back of the plane, hoping that Ashley would follow. She did.

"Um, Dr. Cullen?" she asked timidly.

Grabbing a towel, I turned, "yes?"

"How's the girl doing?"

"I was able to give Bella some antibiotics, I'm hoping that those are enough to last until we land," I explained.

"So, she's going to be-"

"Carlisle!" Edward's anxious voice, although unheard to everyone else, was quite clear to me.

"Yes," I said to Ashley, assuring her as best I could. "Excuse me." I ran as fast as was considered human back to first class.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked my own panic flowing through me.

"Listen," he replied, "her heart."

The beats of Bella's heart became quicker, although quieter with every passing second. I counted them when the pace finally levelled out: 122 bpm. "What was her temperature?" I asked, watching as Bella's breathing rate increased as well.

"104," Edward said.

I froze as an overwhelming sense of grief hit me. There was nothing I could do. Bella was slowly going into septic shock, her organs would fail, and soon she would die.

A/N: I intended for this part to be long, but I just love how this is turning out. So I'm going to leave this one here. Oh, and before anyone asks: bpm = beats per minute. Septic shock is caused by sepsis, also known as blood poisoning. And can cause multiple organ failure and death. Sepsis is caused by an infection.


	7. Part VII

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part VII**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle, some Edward/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None

Warnings: **SLASH**, and I did warn you in the beginning that they were in a three-way romantic relationship.

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: Um, yeah, sorry for the romantic touch to this part. And there's not much left to this I'm afraid. Although I do have more ideas for fic, we'll see how much I can get done and posted. And the Edward/Carlisle is for you, captjackspeanut. Enjoy!

I looked at the clock, five hours before we landed in Seattle. Edward was pacing, I couldn't even hope to know what was going through his mind. "We have to change her," Edward stopped suddenly, his gaze burned into mine. "I won't lose her, Carlisle."

He took a step towards me, and I could feel the anxiety, the fear, radiating off him. It pained me, made my cold heart ache in a way it never had before. Made me want to take that pain away. "Neither will I," I replied, reaching my hand out and gripping Edward's forearm, offering what little comfort I could. "You both mean too much to me."

"You tried, Carlisle," Edward whispered, moving even closer, and I couldn't stop my slight intake of breath. "You did everything you could, you didn't let your love for Bella, or me, stand in the way of your medical judgment, and I can't ask for more than that." His hand went to the back of my neck and he slanted my head, our lips touching in a light kiss.

He pulled back after a second and I let my hand, which was still on his arm, slide down. I gave his hand a small squeeze before letting go.

"How long does she have?" Edward asked quietly.

I studied Bella, even in the dim light; the bluish tinge to her skin was visible. "The hypoxia has already started to settle in," I replied, "I'm afraid it won't be long before her heart fails."

"The venom," Edward continued, "will it be strong enough to wake her?"

I hesitated; I knew what he was asking me to remember. "She won't wake until the fever breaks," I said quietly, "and that depends on how fast the venom works on the infection."

"But it will take longer than five hours?"

"Most likely, it may take as long as a day, or a day and a half," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Edward looked away, at Bella, "I don't remember-"

"Bella is worse off right now than you were," I explained, my voice quiet and pained. "I knew there was no hope for you. I tried everything possible to save Bella, and if we weren't stuck on an airplane, 30 000 feet in the air, she'd be okay."

"She'll still be okay, Carlisle," Edward said, "if we have as long as you say-"

"I fear her heart won't hold out," I muttered, it was still beating, still racing, but her blood pressure was too low. "And if her other organs start to fail..."

"Then we do it now," Edward said, "The venom will start to kill the infection, saving her organs." I fought to believe him, wanted to believe that he was right. "Carlisle, _please_," Edward's voice broke as he pleaded with me, and I had that overwhelming urge to remove his pain again. "It's the only chance she has left."

I took a deep breath, nodding and closing my eyes, praying that this would work. Edward was at Bella's side in an instant, he moved her hair aside, bending his head as his teeth sank into her neck.

A/N: Hypoxia = a condition where tissues in the body don't get enough oxygen.


	8. Part VIII

**At 30 000 Feet**

**Part VIII**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Because at 30 000 feet, when the one you love is dying, you'd do anything to save her, right?

A/N: This is the final part. Hope you all enjoyed it!

No sooner had Edward's lips touched Bella's neck, was he away from her and across the room. I moved over to her, putting pressure on the bite wound. "Are you alright, Edward?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied, he was closer now. Just a few feet behind me. "It's not too bad; her blood doesn't taste the same."

"No, it wouldn't," I said, taping a piece of gauze over the wound. "We need to keep a close watch on her, until we land, and keep taking her temperature. If she were to wake up, I don't know what will happen."

"What about when we land, Carlisle? She can't go to a hospital," Edward had sat down next to Bella and was stroking her hair.

"I'll find someway to convince the flight attendants that Bella's no longer in danger," I sighed as my gaze travelled over her. "It's not going to be an easy task," I said, "she looks like she's dying."

"She _is_ dying," Edward muttered and I realized something. Did Edward already regret his decision? Did he still struggle with making her one of us? "No," he whispered, "to both. I just wish that it didn't have to be like this, that's all. I wanted her to have the final say."

"That wouldn't have made a difference," I replied quietly, "and I think we both know that. Bella's wanted this ever since she first fell in love with you."

"I know." I laid a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward reached over and into his bag that sat on the floor, and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the 'on' button and passed it to me. "You should call the others; I can only imagine how Alice is handling this, if she managed to see it coming."

Taking the phone from him, I quickly dialled the number and waited. It rang only once, and then, sure enough, Alice picked it up. "Carlisle! Thank god!" she sounded anxious, but relieved.

"Relax Alice," I said, "everything is okay. For now."

"Edward did it then?" she asked, "He bit her?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, the vision wasn't exactly clear." Alice paused to suck in a breath. "She's going to be okay, Carlisle. I can see it, and you won't have any trouble when you land in Seattle either."

That was a relief. "Alice, I need someone to meet us in Seattle, bring the Mercedes."

"Yes," she replied, "that won't be a problem."

"Good." I flipped the phone shut, and sighing, I looked at the clock. Three hours to go.

"You might want to talk to the flight attendant soon," Edward said. "And tell her that it won't be necessary to have an ambulance waiting when we land," he added with a slight smile.

I nodded, "take her temperature, Edward. Make sure it's not coming down too fast." Turning, I headed through the curtain, past the still somewhat worried passengers, and to the back of the plane. "Ashley?" I called.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" she moved over from a corner, a smile on her face.

I smiled back, hoping that my lie would convince her. "I've managed to make a diagnosis on Bella, and the treatment is starting to work. She should be just fine." My smile widened.

It took her several seconds to regain her composure. "Was it contagious?" Ashley asked.

"No." That, of course, was also a lie, but if any of the other passengers had managed to catch it, they would've showed symptoms by now. "Bella's sleeping, its best if she stays that way for the remainder of the flight."

She nodded, "do you still require the paramedics to be on the runway when we land in Seattle?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I will take Bella to the hospital myself."

She didn't look convinced, but after biting her bottom lip for several seconds, she nodded again. "Alright."

I turned and headed back to first class. "How is she?" I asked Edward as I took the seat beside him.

"Her fever is 103.8, and the tachycardia seems to be alleviating slightly," he replied, and then after a moment, added, "Don't worry, you've convinced her."

"I certainly hope so."

"Two and a half more hours," Edward stated quietly.

I nodded, "Alice will meet us at the airport. You're going to have to carry her off the plane." Edward nodded.

I leaned down and placed a kiss to Bella's soft lips. "I did everything I could," I whispered to her, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure she knows that Carlisle," Edward muttered. "She'll forgive you." I felt his hand atop mine, and looking up, I finally knew that everything would be alright.

A/N: Most of you probably wanted me to end it after they got off the plane, or when Bella's transformation is complete. However, I thought it was best to end it while they were still on the plane. Giving even more meaning to the title. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
